1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an expendable electrical connector, and in particular to an electrical connector which is consisted of a plurality of modular housings sequentially for receiving receptacle assemblies. Two neighboring modular housings share a side plate so that total length of the expendable electrical connector will be shortened.
2. Description of Related Art
Hubs or fabric switches in prior art are usually electrical connectors having a plurality of receptacles, and have a housing with a plurality receiving spaces. The receptacles are respectively positioned within corresponding receiving spaces. In addition, the housing is usually made of plastic, and a mould which is used to manufacturer the housing is dedicated to number of receptacles. Thus, cost is increased and total length of the electrical connectors is lengthened due to separation between neighboring housings.
The receptacles need a metallic housing to cover an insulation body, and the metallic housing is used to shield electromagnetic wave or grounded. The receptacles are separately positioned within the housing and grounded, and the insulation body is covered at least four side plates so that cost is increased.
Thus, there is a need for an expendable electrical connector to overcome above disadvantages.